Mais doce e mais quente
by TheMidnightDesire
Summary: Mais forte, mais quente; melhor ainda se for bem doce. Mas... quem estava falando de café, mesmo? Jack/Ianto smut - PARA TAXXTI JACK


**Autora: **Midnight Desire

**Título:** Mais doce e mais quente

**Pairing:** Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones

**Universo:** Torchwood

**Timeline:** Segunda temporada

**Rating:** M (+18)

**Advertências: **Relação sexual entre dois homens.

**Disclaimer & Comentários:** TUDO produção gratuita da minha imaginação, mesmo que esse seja talvez o shipper mais canon que eu já escrevi. Na real, estou recém na segunda temporada, embora saiba de muitas coisas que acontecem adiante na série; mas isso não vai me impedir de fazer essa fic para a linda da TaXXTi, que, entre ficwriter foda, pessoa admirável e uma amiga incrível, é minha maior companheira de surtos variados. Então aí vai a fic. Clichezão, mas, se ela não ligar, então ninguém tem nada a ver com isso, hauhsahs. Minha primeira fic de TW, então tenham amor nos seus corações!

Muito surto e plotação com provocação depois, eis minha fic sacaninha de presente. Espero que goste!

* * *

A hora do dia era indiferente dentro da sede da Torchwood. A luz era artificial, o som era apenas interior. Não existia nada senão os relógios – por que não os cronômetros? – que indicasse tempo corrido. Tempo era mesmo um conceito maleável para eles. Mal se percebia que era final de tarde, mas era. O final de uma tarde exaustiva.

Ianto tinha os olhos fixos nos seus passos. Um pouco de fumaça da bebida subia à frente do seu rosto com aquele aroma único do café. As cinco xícaras de bordas arredondadas estavam cheias, mas não eram o único conteúdo sobre a bandeja. Enquanto andava até a sala de reuniões, o galês tinha os pensamentos um pouco distantes, seus afazeres do dia catalogando-se em seu cérebro, mas sumindo aos poucos.

Deixou a bandeja em uma de suas mãos e abriu a porta da sala. Entrou em silêncio, e o silêncio continuou.

Jack estava sentado na ponta da mesa, os braços cruzados, e todas as outras cadeiras estavam vazias. Ianto franziu o cenho e continuou entrando, os passos lentos, trocando a bandeja de mão.

"Onde estão os outros?"

"Foram embora."

"O que aconteceu?" Ianto deu a volta na mesa e aproximou-se, parando à segunda cadeira ao lado de Jack.

"Você não ouviu a Gwen batendo boca comigo?" O capitão levantou-se, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Não soa como novidade." O galês desviou o olhar para a bandeja enquanto a pousava sobre a mesa.

Jack colocou as mãos nos bolsos e escorou-se à mesa.

"E não é, mesmo." Deu de ombros.

"Eles então foram embora?" Ianto perguntou com aparente simplicidade. Um sorriso fez-se por uma fração de segundo em seu rosto.

"Só sobrou você aqui." Jack assentiu com a voz um pouco baixa. Era curioso como existia momentos – sempre – em que qualquer coisa que o capitão fizesse ou dissesse soava com dezenas de significados. Ianto ergueu as sobrancelhas e voltou o corpo na direção da bandeja, sem dizer nada.

"Isso quer dizer que também estou liberado?"

Jack sorriu pausadamente.

"Se eu quisesse dizer isso, já teria dito." deu um passo na direção do galês "Você demorou pra trazer isso, então não sei qual a pressa."

Ianto virou-se quando percebeu que Jack já estava dentro de seu espaço pessoal. Ele estava costumado com aquilo – com muito mais do que aquilo – mas não; _ainda não._

"É que eu não estava o tempo todo à frente da cafeteira..." Ianto completou com a voz calma. "O dia estava tão complicado que fui buscar algo para adoçar."

O galês tirou de cima da bandeja um tubo deitado com uma tampa branca, e voltou a olhar diretamente para Jack.

"Chantilly?"

"Café pode ficar ainda melhor."

O capitão sorriu torto, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Não consigo imaginar o que não ficaria delicioso com chantilly."

Os dois apenas se encaravam. Era divertido fazer de conta que não percebiam.

"Vai querer agora?" A voz de Ianto então era apenas impessoal.

"Com certeza vou querer." Jack estendeu o braço para uma das xícaras, o movimento fazendo seu corpo se aproximar ainda mais do galês. Passou os dedos pela asa da xícara e ergueu-a. Ianto dobrou o braço com o tubo na mão, chacoalhou-o e virou-o, preenchendo a boca da xícara com o creme branco e doce.

"Quando eu estarei dispensado?" Perguntou com uma inocência falsa enquanto terminava de cobrir a xícara com chantilly.

"Quando eu disser que sim." O capitão sorriu torto antes de beber. As frases de Harkness tinham ficado sutilmente mais roucas. Ianto permaneceu encarando-o, sentindo o ar calado ficar úmido e com aroma de café.

O capitão apenas abaixou a xícara e segurou-a a sua frente, o braço dobrado, o corpo relaxado. Parecia que não faria nada, ou parecia que poderia fazer qualquer coisa. Seu olhar como que à espreita, o de Ianto correspondendo.

O sorriso do capitão era perfeitamente ciente do óbvio, mas o olhar do galês fixou-se nele. Desencostando-se da mesa, Ianto ergueu uma mão à altura do rosto de Jack, tocando-o com delicadeza. Seu semblante era sério, concentrado, e seu polegar roçou fracamente a boca do capitão. Sobre o lábio superior de Jack, acompanhando sutilmente a linha de seus lábios, havia resquícios do chantilly de sua bebida, que ali tinham permanecido – assim, Ianto, com um movimento lento e contínuo, tirava de sobre sua boca o que restara do creme branco. Jack apenas permitia, imóvel, algo naquilo era bastante hipnotizante. O galês molhou os lábios enquanto terminava de limpar a pele de Jack, com certeza mais vagarosamente do que o necessário.

Em seguida, afastou a mão e esboçou um sorriso.

"Agora sim você está primoroso como sempre, senhor." A voz de Ianto encerrava algum tipo de sarcasmo em suas frases impecáveis, entremeado por seu sotaque que provocava Jack. Erguendo o olhar para as íris azuis do capitão, o galês provou o pouco chantilly que então tinha ficado em seu polegar.

Deu as costas como se não tivesse feito nada, como se em momento algum aquilo tivesse deixado de ser o simples ato de servir uma bebida quente. Voltou novamente a atenção para as xícaras, pegando uma para si. Assim que debilmente segurou uma, sentiu suas costas quase serem empurradas para frente; Jack agarrou sua cintura e pressionou-o contra a mesa, encaixando-se às suas costas. Com aquilo, Ianto derrubou a xícara sobre o tampo da mesa. Tentando segurá-la e impedir de virar, segurou-a, cobrindo a boca dela com uma das mãos. O líquido quente acertou seus dedos, molhando-os, e ardeu suavemente.

"Não é muito perspicaz fazer isso enquanto tenho café quente nas mãos, senhor." O galês voltou o olhar muito sutilmente para trás, respirando uma vez entre dentes.

"Se você acha que esse café que é quente, _espere para ver_." Jack sussurrou ao ouvido, a boca quase tocando sua pele. Virou-o de frente, prendendo uma das pernas dele entre as suas. Segurou o pulso do galês e ergueu-o à altura de seu rosto.

Havia um pouco do café escorrendo entre os dedos de Ianto, e Jack desviou o olhar para aquelas gotas de líquido escuro. Uma delas deslizava hesitante ao longo da mão do galês, mas não chegou a cair; naquele instante, Jack a conteve com a boca. A língua do capitão tocou o pulso de Ianto e subiu lentamente por toda a sua palma até a base de seu dedo. Engolindo em seco, o galês apenas assistiu àquilo. Um latejar ainda suave fez-se dentro de suas calças.

"Você tem razão." Jack afastou o rosto, virou-se e sussurrou com a boca muito próxima à dele. O aroma de café acariciava-lhe a pele "Com certeza café ficaria ainda melhor com chantilly."

Ianto ergueu a outra mão e agarrou a nuca do capitão, puxando-o na sua direção e unindo seus lábios fechados, uma pele suave contra a outra enquanto expiravam profunda e ardentemente. Suas bocas permaneceram apenas unidas por pouco tempo; logo se entreabram para suas línguas, em um beijo lascivo. As mãos de Jack deslizaram pelos braços de Ianto, por baixo de seu paletó, tirando-o de seu corpo, jogando-o em seguida em algum lugar. Enquanto isso, Ianto livrou-se de sua própria gravata e vagava os dedos sobre os botões da camisa do capitão, soltando-os um a um.

Seus lábios se separaram com um gemido de Jack. Ianto tinha soltado seu cinto e deslizado a mão para dentro de sua calça, abrindo cada vez mais o zíper e afrouxando-a. Com a força com que o capitão pressionava seu corpo contra o dele, as costas do galês quase se curvavam sobre a mesa.

Jack então se abaixou um pouco e agarrou o interior dos joelhos do mais novo, erguendo-os. Ianto tirou as mãos do corpo de Jack e as apoiou no tampo da mesa, sentindo suas pernas serem levantadas. O capitão o estava fazendo sentar sobre a mesa, e Ianto apenas o fez, sentindo uma onda de calor tomar seu corpo pela firmeza daquelas mãos. Resultado do movimento impetuoso, ouviu-se o som de algo caindo no chão e se partindo; a xícara que Jack tomara e tinha deixado sobre a mesa foi impelida para o lado e espatifou-se no chão, espalhando café pelo piso e enchendo o ar com aquele cheiro delicioso.

"Whoops." Jack disse apenas, enquanto tirava a camisa de seu funcionário. Havia tanta intensidade em seu olhar que conseguiu sentir em suas mãos o arrepiar que causou na pele do galês – aquele arrepiar quente e excitante que corria por sua pele enquanto aquelas mãos incomparavelmente hábeis de Jack desciam por seu corpo e agarravam o tecido de sua calça social.

Logo depois de livrar Ianto de suas calças, o capitão empurrou seu peito, fazendo o galês deitar sobre o tampo da mesa quase com um impacto. O som surdo espalhou-se pelo ambiente vazio e a única reação que o mais novo teve foi dobrar as pernas na beirada e subir mais um pouco seu corpo para o meio da mesa; no instante seguinte, Jack tinha apoiado um joelho sobre e subido junto com ele, encurralando-o entre seus braços.

Sobre seu corpo, Jack beijou-o uma vez. Ainda estava ainda com seu sobretudo, as roupas apenas abertas, e Ianto agarrava-se a elas com força, seus corpos roçando, os tecidos os provocando. O capitão afastou-se então por um instante, ajoelhando-se entre suas pernas. Virou-se e pegou o tubo de chantilly do seu lado. Segurou o tubo com firmeza, chacoalhou-o com movimentos para cima e para baixo. Repetitivos e ritmados.

"Não devia gastar um talento desses com um tubo de chantilly, Jack." Ianto ofegou e desviou fracamente o olhar para a ereção que despontava e forçava os elásticos de sua cueca.

"Calma, Ianto..." Existia uma diversão quase sádica em seus olhos azuis, enquanto ele destampava o tubo "Você é que não iria querer gastar sua energia com _só isso _quando você sabe que eu posso te fazer sentir _muito mais_."

Jack inclinou o tubo na direção do peito de Ianto e apertou o botão fracamente, para que saísse apenas um pouco de creme. O chantilly estava um tanto frio para a pele quente do galês, mas logo a sensação se desfez: Jack curvou-se e sua boca tocou a pele do galês, sua língua tocando-a primeiro, experimentando o doce diretamente do corpo que ele tinha todo para ele.

Ergueu o tubo novamente e desta vez não economizou chantilly. Acompanhava com o doce branco algumas das linhas do corpo de Ianto; de uma das clavículas até seu mamilo. Voltou a provar daquilo, sua boca com ainda mais vontade em sua pele, e daquela vez o galês gemeu fracamente. Os lábios de Jack desciam por seu peito entre beijos molhados e mordidas provocadoras.

Em suas próprias calças, pela braguilha entreaberta, Jack sentia sua própria ereção apertar e o tecido quase pinicar. Ergueu-se novamente; outra vez chacoalhou o tubo e começou a traçar com chantilly uma linha que começava no meio do peito do galês. Os músculos de Ianto se retesavam enquanto o creme branco tocava sua pele aos poucos. Lentamente demais – _Jack, seu maldito, você sempre me faz implorar. _Ianto estava certo daquilo quando Jack tirou a cueca de seu corpo e continuou a linha até despejar chantilly sobre a sua ereção que agora quase pulsava.

Sob seus lábios, o coração de Ianto disparava de ansiedade. Suas mãos crispavam-se cada vez mais forte conforme a boca de Jack descia ao longo de seu corpo e alcançava seu abdome. Quando Jack desceu da mesa e posicionou-se entre suas pernas, Ianto achou que esperar um pouco mais poderia fazer o sangue ferver dentro de suas veias.

A sensação do creme era úmida e um pouco gelada, e cada vez que Jack completava aquilo com o calor molhado de sua boca, Ianto sentia que podia derreter junto. Todas as sensações eram maravilhosas, mas, quando Jack atingiu o final e envolveu seu membro com seus lábios...

...aquilo... aquilo...

_"_Ooh, _Ja-a-ack_."

Apenas gemeu. Gemeu _alto. _Ianto já tinha visto muitas coisas inacreditáveis e inexplicáveis em sua vida, mas não conseguiria nunca compreender nem descrever o que era ser chupado por Jack Harkness. O que era sentir sua boca quente acolher seu membro e sugá-lo com um desejo obsceno.

Aquilo podia sequer parecer Jack, mas o capitão não se conteria em fazê-lo; o gosto de Ianto com chantilly era apenas delicioso demais para negar-se a sentir. Ver por um olhar oblíquo o rosto de seu funcionário contorcer-se de prazer, senti-lo passar a mão por seus cabelos. Ver que ele tirou a mão de sua cabeça porque seus dedos estavam se crispando com muita força e, caso continuasse, arrancaria alguns fios sem sombra de dúvida.

Os gemidos contorciam-se na garganta de Ianto e ele arqueava as costas sobre a mesa, querendo empurrar seu quadril com força, impeli-lo contra a boca de Harkness. Jack não podia continuar tão lentamente, aquilo era tortura demais. Mais, mais, _maais, por favor, mais!..._

Jack estava com seu próprio quadril projetado para frente. Também precisava urgente de alívio, e chupou Ianto com mais vigor, como se aquilo pudesse aliviar a ereção que quase doía em suas próprias calças. Não adiantava, claro. Ianto gemia cada vez com mais vontade e seus músculos se contraíam com ainda mais força, e aquilo deixava o estado de excitação do capitão cada vez pior. O chantilly escorria da boca de Jack entre sua saliva e, sentindo o orgasmo de Ianto muito próximo, tinha os dedos dentro de seu corpo, preparando-o. _Logo será minha vez_, Jack lembrava a si mesmo, e apenas a hipótese já fazia com que seu membro latejasse mais uma vez. A imensa gama de sensações fazia o galês sentir seu corpo ser içado pelo prazer a algum estado abstrato, e, naquela agonia deliciosa, trincou os dentes e trancou a respiração, derramando-se na boca de Jack e quase soluçando seu nome.

O capitão já não sabia mais qual creme branco mais lhe parecia delicioso agora, e aquela mistura pornográfica escorria por seu queixo até seu pescoço. Quando Jack voltou a subir na mesa, passando a língua pelos lábios, Ianto ergueu suavemente seu tronco, esboçando sentar-se. Beijou o pescoço do capitão, contendo aquelas gotas esbranquiçadas com a língua, mesmo entre sua respiração ofegante. Jack revirou os olhos de prazer e abaixou suas calças, mais uma vez empurrando o mais novo deitado sobre tampo da mesa.

Harkness agarrou o interior das coxas de Ianto e afastou-as um pouco, abrindo e erguendo mais suas pernas. Dessa vez, foi Jack quem gemeu com gosto conforme se posicionava e empurrava seu quadril lenta e continuamente, entrando aos poucos no corpo do galês.

Ianto não tinha nenhuma peça de roupa mais no corpo, mas Jack continuava com as suas; apenas estava com as calças caídas e a camisa aberta. Permaneceu assim, mesmo que o calor em suas roupas estivesse fazendo abundar o suor em sua nuca e em seu peito. Permaneceu assim porque queria o calor, porque tinha Ianto sob si e sob seu sobretudo, porque queria de sentir as mãos dele escorregarem debaixo dos tecidos pelo suor de suas costas. Aquele galês que estava corado e ainda um tanto sôfrego, que parecia enfraquecido agora – mas que crispou os dedos em suas costas úmidas e implorou-lhe em um sussurro que metesse mais forte.

Jack assim o fez, empurrando-se de novo e de novo. O capitão mantinha as mãos espalmadas dos dois lados da cabeça do outro e mais uma vez afastava seu quadril e então impelia seu corpo contra o de Ianto, fazendo-o agarrar o sobretudo de Jack com força, até seus dedos ficarem brancos. Cada vez que sentia aquele toque tão fundo, uma sensação absoluta no corpo do galês o convencia de que tudo o mais estava se liquefazendo – seus músculos, seu raciocínio, o tempo. O suor da testa de Jack escorria por seu nariz e estava beirando o insuportável. O capitão precisava de ar, urgente, aquele calor e aquele desejo iriam fazer seu coração colapsar ou algo assim.

Sem esperar mais, Jack ajoelhou-se e tirou a camisa e o sobretudo, tão rápida quanto angustiadamente, para poder voltar a movimentar-se dentro do corpo de Ianto. Jogou-os em uma das cadeiras e voltou a curvar-se sobre seu corpo, sentindo o abraço de Jones envolvê-lo. Agora os dois estavam completamente expostos, quase em um altar, enquanto seus corpos oscilavam juntos, entre o explorar das mãos e a intensidade das estocadas, enquanto os gemidos cúmplices os levavam a ápices inexplicáveis. Ianto esmurrou o tampo da mesa quando percebeu que sentia sua vista quase escurecer. Preenchendo-o, de novo e de novo, Jack Harkness tomava conta de um indivíduo.

Jack apoiou a testa no ombro de Ianto; prendeu uma das mãos no quadril dele, para firmar os movimentos que insanamente aceleravam, enquanto a outra correu por seus cabelos curtos. Os gemidos do galês travavam cada vez que o capitão se empurrava, sentindo-o forçar contra seu corpo, sentindo que ele iria gozar. Quando Jack queria urrar entre dentes, o corpo de Ianto acompanhou-o no êxtase. Era inevitável que o prazer que sentiam juntos os deixassem totalmente à mercê, exatamente daquela maneira.

Deitou sobre a mesa apenas porque precisava deitar. Ofegou por alguns instantes. Ianto ouvia apenas o som de seu coração estourando nos ouvidos.

"Ianto..." A voz de Jack então fez-se entre o descompassar de suas batidas "anote que só quero café com chantilly daqui para a frente."

"Que café?" O galês respondeu entre um arfado, voltando-se para o capitão.

Jack deu risada, e seu sorriso era absolutamente encantador. Aos olhos de Ianto, fazia esmaecer o mundo ao redor.

A pele dos dois grudenta e completamente lambuzada, seus corpos jogados sobre uma mesa entre marcas de doce e xícaras derrubadas. Ali mesmo, Jack deu um beijo suave nos lábios do galês - de _seu_ galês. Precisavam esperar suas respirações voltarem ao normal; enquanto isso, cada inspiração enchia seus pulmões com o aroma de café. Doce, doce café.


End file.
